1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to electronic antennae, and in particular to an electronic device and a wideband antenna thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1a shows a conventional antenna, comprising a ground element 10, a conductive element 20 and a transmission element 30. The conductive element 20 is connected to the ground element 10, and the transmission element 30 is connected to the conductive element 20.
With reference to FIG. 1b, when conventional antenna 1 transmits a WWAN (Wireless Wide Area Network) signal, antenna 1 provides a bandwidth between 850-1050 MHz and 1600-2100 MHz, wherein bandwidth is defined as signals having VSWR (Voltage Standing Wave Ratio) lower than 4.
Current antenna transmission requirements, however, dictate IEEE 802.11b/g (2.4-2.5 GHz), IEEE 802.11a (4.9-5.85 GHz), and AMPS (824-894 MHz) signals in a single transmission device. Bandwidths of conventional antennae cannot satisfy this requirement.